Lucy's Power
by ThePenguinsAreAttacking
Summary: When Lucy wakes up from a dream,she immediately feels horrible and can't even stand,what could be happening? And why is Laxus concerned? What does Master know about what's happening to her and what does he mean by her not being completely human? rewriting because I want to improve it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing more than the plot line of this fanfic.

"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy" repeated a whispery female voice. Lucy knew she was currently dreaming because she's in a field,how she knew was unknown because she could only see the darkness around her. She stood up when the voice got closer,once again repeating her name however this time it sounded more like a desperate hiss. Walking towards the sound she saw something that both scared her and intrigued her because never before did she see the maker of the voice...herself except around eight years old. It confused her more an she'd like to admit when the younger Lucy had hissed out the words "I can't hold them back anymore" then dissapeared,the only sign she had ever been there at all was the puddle of blood where the younger Lucy had been standing.

'Lucy...Lucy...Remember" was the last thing she heard as she darted awake,scaring Natsu who had snuck into her bed sometime during the night.

"Luce,are you alright?"asked Natsu with concern and worry lacing his words. He knew something was up because Luce hadn't gotten angry at him for sneaking not only into her house but her bed as well.

"Yeah,just need some food,want some too?" She asked,in an attempt to sound pasted on a fake smile to get him to worry less about waiting for an answer because when was Natsu not hungry?,she went to stand up,only to be hit by a headache and a wave of nausea,she quickly sat back down,holding her head because of odd flashes of what she assumed as memories flashed through her in no order that could possibly make sense. Feeling something rubbing her back she opened her eyes to Natsu holding her hair back as Happy held up a trash can in front of her,not saying anything, as if he could tell how horrible she felt in that moment. She mumbled as much of a thanks as she could without vomiting,she moaned in disgust before emptying the rest of her stomach contents. Natsu and Happy each let out their own form of that very moan as they continued watching her vomit.

"Luce,want some water to wash the taste of puke out?" Natsu asked in concern. He was really worried when she only nodded before releasing more vomit,this time bits of red,which he assumed was blood escaped her mouth. Leaving the room,he grabbed some crackers and a room temperature water bottle for Lucy before using a communication lacrima to contact Master and tell him about what was happening to Lucy. "Hey Gramps,can you send Wendy over here to see if she can find out what is wrong with Luce?"

"Natsu,can you explain what was happening to Lucy before she started vomiting?"Natsu explained that to the best of his ability as he watched Master's face go pale with sorry and concern."And Natsu how old is Lucy,counting Tenroujima?"

"She's about 23,why,what does that have to do with this?"Natsu was confused and concerned as he heard Lucy start vomiting again."Either way I gotta go,Luce is vomiting again."Before Master could say anything more,Natsu had hung up.

"Oh dear,this is going to be a difficult year already,what with Lucy's powers activating and Natsu's concern."Master said more to himself than anyone in the quickly grabbed a beer and went back to his office before Mira could find him not doing his work.

Master quickly called his grandson into the office so he could have him find a way to help Lucy. "Whatd'ya want Old Man?"questioned Laxus with anger and boredom in his voice though concern showed in his eyes.

"I want you to protect Lucy from herself." He then explained why and how to the best of his abilities. "I expect you to go to her now and help her because not only is it starting but it's being more violent with her than the few others who have dealt with it before her."

After he said that Laxus teleported using his lightning so he could get there faster. He had heard part of Natsu and the Old Man's conversation and afterwards when the Old Man explained it, he became even more worried for quickly entered through the already open window and rushed to where the smell of vomit came from. He came into the room to see Lucy's eyes which were both glowing different colors as Natsu rubbed her back in a comforting manner,his eyes shut to block out the sight of his best friend vomiting her own blood into a trash can. Laxus' eyes moved upwards from the half full trashcan to view Blondie's eyes. Neither had a pupil,they flashed different colors until finally stopping on black before turning back to the beautiful expression-showing brown he loved so much. Not even noticing his own train of thought,he rushed forward as she collapsed,her eye lids slowly fluttered shut as she fell into his arms. He picked her up gently, walking towards the bathroom door slowly before calling over to a stunned and confused Natsu "Get some foods she can eat in this state. I'll find a female from the guild to wash her off and change her clothes. Setting her back on the bed after laying a towel on it so they wouldn't have to change the sheets before she could sleep. He walked to her dresser before picking out what looked to be the most comfortable outfit she owned. Quickly calling Evergreen over to Lucy's, he started running a bath for the blond he had grown to love. After a few minutes Evergreen ran through the unlocked door and immediately looked concerned after looking at the state Lucy was in. The blond had managed to break down the walls of the whole guild without realizing it and they all loved her for her forgiveness no matter how badly they had fucked up in the first place or even how many times. Evergreen had picked Lucy up as if she was a delicate flower which she was in a way,the guild's delicate flower,Ever walked her to the bathroom,grabbing the clothes I had picked out. She then slammed the door so I knew not to enter. After about 30 minutes,Ever came out holding a pained looking Lucy in her arm. Lucy mumbled something then started breathing heavily. Ever placed her on the bed and looked at me in question then focused on Lucy who in her sleep had opened her eyes except unlike earlier,they had pupils just not human pupils. The pupils of a cat and her eyes were changing color again before stopping at a blue green color,then instead of collapsing like I had expected,she had grown ears and a tail. The pained look faced away from her eyes as her ears twitched and she crawled towards me,who had sat on the bed next to her when he had thought she'd collapse. She laid her head in my lap before she started purring. I petted her ears as Ever looked at the two of us in confusion and then I fell asleep too


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it,as much as I want to own it.

Thanks everyone for the helpful suggestions and support. I've never really been very good with switching point of views but I'm willing to try as long as you people are willing to deal with my attempts. Also,I kind of thought it was easy to figure out how Lucy broke down their walls because she is so forgiving, kind and willing to do as much as she can for her family and friends. Though I explained it just now so you can understand it if you hadn't.

Lucy awoke with a warm,happy feeling emanating from her stomach area and felt the need to curl into the warm thing against her back. Figuring it was Natsu sneaking into her bed again, she started to scold him. "Natsu, what did I tell you about sneaking into my bed?" She bit out while her voice was still groggy and rough from the lack of use, sleep, and vomiting.

Laxus

"I'm not Natsu, Blondie" I said, in a voice just louder than a whispered sigh. I honestly didn't want to know that Natsu sleeps in her bed on a regular basis. She had jumped out of my lap as soon as she realized who it was she had curled towards. She probably expected me to try killing her for leaving her scent on me, though I don't understand why because her scent reminded me of strawberries. When she got up I noticed her cat ears, tail, and eyes were gone and she looked like normal Lucy again. Her expressive brown eyes shown with confusion, embarrassment, and fear, but I could tell she was scared of what I might do because she slept on me, not me in general.

"Why are you here, Laxus?"She asked, the confusion had obviously been more important in her eyes than the fear. I couldn't answer honestly because how was I supposed to explain that. My emotions were most likely clear on my face because the fear on hers morphed into concern. I thought up a quick excuse.

"Gramps wanted me to protect you because your magic's been fluctuating since yesterday."Was the first thing out of my mouth. It wasn't a complete lie, her magic had been fluctuating and had random bits of other colors besides the normal silverish-black. While it was as beautiful as her because it was a part of her, it also confused me because new colors meant new magics. I was concerned for her because there was no written books about how old magics would react if you suddenly gained more and going by the colors I had seen, Lucy had lots more magics than the celestial. Coming out of my thoughts, I saw Lucy looking at me with confusion. She had more than likely just bombarded me with questions and was waiting for the answers. "Hmm?" was the smart answer I blurted out.

"I asked if he told you anything else, and if you were leaving soon because I'm going to the guild after I shower and change clothes." she said over her shoulder as she pulled clothes out of the dresser. I caught a few glimpses of red lace and nearly had a nose bleed. Fighting the obvious reaction the view of the lace gave me, I quickly said I'd go to the guild too.

This one's a bit short and I might add to it at a later date but I have to get up super early for school tomorrow and I have always been horrible when writing second chapters if the long list of uncompleted, um posted fanfics are any indication. Might update twice a month so I have time to make longer ones(No dirty pun intended). I'm done my rambling now in favor for the lovely sleep I have recently been denied.


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading a Supernatural fanfic then as I was about to hit next chapter,I looked at the date and was like oh shit it's September.

When she left the bathroom,she had obviously been expecting me to have already left because she was still only wearing a towel. I looked away and coughed slightly to alert her to my presence. As much as I would have enjoyed the view, it wouldn't help improve her opinion of me. She immediately looked at me and blushed a bright red that rivaled Erza's hair. My eyes trailed from her red face to lower, stopping to admire the curve of her collarbone. I forcibly looked away before I did something he'd regret later.I wanted to run my fingers through her blonde hair, even if it was just to see how soft it was. She mumbled something along the lines of 'Sorry,forgot my clothes' before grabbing the pile that had been left on her desk. She glanced at me once more before scurrying back into the bathroom, the blush trailing down her neck. After she left, I took a deep breath to gain control over myself again. When she came back into the room, she was dressed completely and ready to go to the guild. I grabbed her bag before she could and said "Come on, let's go" before walking, knowing she'd follow me. I dreaded the reactions we'd get when we walked through the double doors.

Normal POV

It was a normal, noisy, day at the guild, people fighting, Cana drinking, Natsu and Gray causing a commotion. The only thing that everyone noticed was missing, was Lucy. Her bright smile and golden hair wasn't sitting at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake or talking to Levy or one of the guild members. Everyone was worried, without Lucy everyone would split into the small groups again. The Thunder God Tribe wouldn't loiter around the guild talking to people, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Levy would most likely close up within themselves or search to the ends of Earthland, even tear it apart just to find the precious Celestial mage.

Every head darted to the door every time it opened praying the next time would be the blonde walking in with a cheerful smile, as it always happened. Hearing the door open one more time, everyone's heads darted tot he door to be met with a bright, cheerful smile and a 'hello' before she rushed to the bar for her strawberry milkshake and everyone looked at her before realizing who was following her and holding her bag. Eyes widened, and whispers shared before they decided that Laxus wouldn't harm their Lucy.

When she sat at the bar Laxus quickly stole the seat directly next to her before anyone else could even move to join her.

So it's a bit late and the only one being put up this month unless I find like 3 hours of free time, and I do have a valid reason for all this: School's a Bitch because I have 3 projects due by next week and a test in almost all my classes. Plus I have to memorize 40 different plants(botanical name, common name, and description) by the end of September.


End file.
